here i am
by yuki-chi1018
Summary: when the akatsuki are transported to our world what will happen? who are the three crazy girls they meet? only time will tell of the adventures they will have.ITACHIxOC, DEIDARAxOC, OCx? rated m for language use and maybe other stuff later,OH! AND OCCness
1. tiger, sparing, and akatsuki?

diclaimer: i own nothing except my oc and kiniro norite owns kin! there maybe a few other oc's...

kin: shall we start?

me: zzz....

kin: yuki?... yuki! *hits me over the head* start writting!

me: fine... =.=

~SS~

i stretched my arms out and glanced at my cloack which read... 8:15!?!

"i'm late i'm late!!!" i yelled then paused and thought 'for a very important date!' i snapped out of my idiotic sence and raced to my dresser. i tossed out everything that i wasn't going to wear. i quickly changed into a black tank top, dark blue skinny geans, and slid on a pair of black chuck taylors. i grabbed my grey and black striped sweater and my black fedora with 3 silver studs. i grabbed my black book bag which had sevral pins on it and put on my fishnet gloves while running to the washroom. i brushed my long black hair out and put in my blood red contacts which covered my normaly black/brown eyes. i then ran down the stairs and crashed into my pet wolf yoru. i ran into the kitchen and grabbed a box of pocky and my i-pod off the counter. i paused for a moment and did a check list. ' cell check, i-pod check, keys check, necklace? necklace!' i quickly ran upstairs and grabbed my necklace and laptop off the black maple desk. the necklace was an onyx coloured rock on a strand of silk my old friend had got for me. i glanced at my razor cell. it was 8:20! i only had 5 minutes to get to school. but then there was a knock on my door. i quickly flung said door open and put on an emotionless expression. i blinked in suprise as kin stood there smiling at me and waving slightly.

"why aren't you at school!" i yelled

"umm... yuki... how can i put this gently... you have mental issues..." she stated. "hello! summer vacation started yesterday!" she said tapping her knuckle agenst my skull.

"oh... i see..." i muttered then spazzed " thank god!! wait why wasn't i informed!!!"

"did you look at the calander for when school ends in your egenda?" she asked

"i never used it at all... sooo..." i said my eyes shifting towards the fire place. kin's eye twitched and she hit me over the head.

"you moron! you might have needed it like today! what are you going to do now!" she yelled hitting me on the head more.

"eat pocky?" i asked holding up the chocolate covered stick for her.

"why not!" she said under going a personality change. i blinked and let her in. we sat down and she pulled out somthing from behind her. i caught a glimpse of what looked to be a cat. but when i got a full glimpse of it i gasped.

"kin why do you have a tiger cub?" i asked slightly shocked.

"same reason you have a wolf..." she answered.

"oh my god! you found a tiger cub at the carinval and bought it because your for animal rights! and you took it home so you could love it and care for it?" i asked

"uhh... somthing like that..." she replied with a sweatdrop. "could i keep him here?" she asked suddenly. i sighed and nodded and went with her outback to my feakishly huge yard! it was like 200 acers or somthing... and 25 acers went to animals. which i now had a few residents. 1 wolf, 2 horse, and 1 tiger. they were all in fenced in areas so they couldn't kill each other. the tiger licked kins cheek and she smiled. she place the cub in the smaller pen and we played with him for a while. i glanced at the 25 acers of wooded area for a moment then went back to playing with the tiger. i had 50 acres of training grounds and the rest was dead space.

"want to sleep over tonight? since you family is in hawaii?"i asked.

"sure! i still can't believe my passport was lost in the mail! i mean come on!!!" she stated angerily. i laughed and we introduced kin's tiger tykell and my wolf pup yoru. they instantly hit it off and became friends. we took them both inside. by this time it was lunch and i smiled at kin.

"are you thinking what i'm thinking?" i asked and she thought for a moment.

"RAMEN!!!" we yelled in unisin. once we had finished our mean it was about 3 o'clock... i ate alot of ramen and kin had 2 bowls! yay kin! anyway once were were done we smiled at each other. i ran to the living room with kin following behind me. we watched halo red vs blue for about two hours and i sighed.

"i love caboose he's just so damn funny..." i said and kin nodded. we then yawned still full from lunch.

"what now?" kin asked boardly.

"want to watch monty python and the quest for the holy grail?" i asked. kin nodded and i poped it into the dvd player.

-2 hours later-

i sighed still board.

"wanna go horse back riding?" i asked slowly.

"naw... lets ninja things up a little!" she yelled throwing her fist into the air. i nodded and ran upstairs to get my scratched out konoha head band i had bought a week ago after i had gotten board with my sound one. i smiled at kin as she tied her sand head band around her neck. i tied my head band tightly around my forehead and we ran outside. me and kin had diffrent kinds of gifts. yes we were both gifted! kin was acdemicaly gifted and i was physicaly gifted. kin did dance, band, math, science, etc and a bit of gymnastics and some karate with me and thats where she learned to fight. after being kidnapped once my parrent made me enroll in fighting classes and i had to learn alot of fighting and gymnasics such as... Aikido, Bando Thaing, Capoeira, Choi Kwang Do, Hapkido, Iaido, Ju Jitsu, Karate, Kendo, Kung Fu, Ninjutsu, Tae Kwon Do, and fencing. this is why y only real friend was kin. in other words i really didn't have that much of a life and heck i'm 17! but i had sworn only to use them while sparing or in self defence. my parrents were rich which explained the 4 story tall mansion i lived in. my mother is a world famous fashion designer, my father is an electronic man like bill gates but he also had oil rigs in texas and diamond mines in the north west terrorties. my father sent me electronics and such while my mom sent me clothes for both guys and girls. anyway!!! i smiled at kin as we began to spar. i jumped at her quickly and she side steped and grabed my arm then used the force i had used to propel my self forward to spin me around and throw me at a wall. i quickly flipped and pushed myself off the wall. i smirked at her and ran for the woods. she quickly followed me as i jumped into a tree all ninja like. i jumped from platform to platform that i had mounted in cirtin trees. kin followed behind me closing in fast. i stopped on a dime and grabbed her. i threw the off the platform to the awating ground. but before she got there she grabbed onto a tree branch and flipped back up to me. we threw punches and kicks at each other but nothing the other couldn't handle. i smirked and kicked out kin's legs from under her. for some reason she smiled. once i realised what she was going to do i was already falling. she had kicked me off the platform. i remembered my training and rolled as my body started to hit the ground. i smiled at kin.

" nice hit! i'm ready for bed now." i said looking up to see the moon. she nodded and jumped down from the trees. i laughed at my friend as she landed beside me. "your hair is a mess!" i said laughing.

" oh please like yours is much better!" she said grabbing her waist length brown french braid. i smirked and hit her arm lightly before walking back inside the mansion. once i was in my room i took out my red contacts and put them in their container. i then got kin some forest green silk pajama's and got into my blood red silk pj's. i said good night to her and we went to our separate rooms. i slid into my bed and quickly fell asleep. for what felt like a minute i was asleep but it had been 3 hours and it was now 2am. i growled as yoru's barking woke me up. i walked out of my room only to see kin leaving her room. yoru never barked so i assumed somthing was wrong, kin knew this to. i ran down the stairs with kin following closly.

"shut the fuck up!" i heard a familiar voice curse.

"ah god! get it off!!" i heard another person yell. i glanced at kin wide eyed and she looked back at me. i took in a deep breath and slid down the stairs slowly. kin followed behind me silently. i peered threw the opening to the living room and saw 10 familiar cloaked people standing there.

' Akatsuki... ' i meantly said.

TBC!

character discriptions:

name: yuki chi

gender: OMG she's a girl...

age: 17

hair: black, goes to her butt.

eyes: black/dark brown, bloody red/crimson with contacts in.

clothes: described in story

name: kiniro norite (kin)

gender: she's a girl (GOD!)

age: 16 1/2

hair: Brown-red. Always up in a low ponytail, or french braid goes to her lower back.

eyes: green/blue with gold and brown speckels.

clothes: will be described in story

name: mei tenshi (comes in next chapter...)

gender: she's a girl you know female

age: 17 1/2

hair: blonde, always up in a high ponytail and goes to her shoulder blades

eyes: blue

clothes: will be described in the fuckin story!


	2. mei's suckish timing

disclaimer: i own nothing! T~T poor me... well i own my oc and a few other oc's but thats all... and i espically don't own naruto the akastuki or any halo red v.s. blue... sadly...

kiniro: i own kin!

me: heh heh yeah...

~SS~

what were the akatsuki doing in my living room? better question... why was tykell trying to kill kisame? oh well some questions are better left not answered. i ran into the room along with kin and i grabbed yoru while she pulled ty off kisame. all nine men glared at us and konan just stared. i glanced at kin and whispered to her.

"we can't let them know we know who they are." i whispered deathly quiet. she nodded and i smiled.

"where are we!?!" hidan demanded. i blinked and smirked.

"are you gonna kill us?" kin asked softly.

"probably" sasori answered truthfully. i sighed and sat down. i then began to laugh... loudly.

"what the hell is your problem?" kisame asked.

"she has a mental problem kin said glaring at me and i glared back

"that's not t-" i was cut off by kin slapping a hand over my mouth.

"just tell us where the fuck are!" hidan snapped

"umm... kage town..." i said clearly but in a nervous voice. when no one said anything kin spoke up.

(kage town is not a real place... as far as i know...)

"earth?" she stated when no response came we looked at each other.

"in our living room" we said at the same time.

"who are you?" the leader pein said changing the subject.

"i'm yuki, this is my wolf yoru..." i said pointing to the wolf pup beside me.

"i'm kin... this is tykell or ty" she said pointing to the tiger in her arms.

"that thing is vicious..." kisame said nursing a cut on his arm from said tiger. kin rolled her eyes and we looked back up at the group of men plus konan. they were all talking quietly to each other.

"my foot fell asleep..." i muttered and kin looked at me.

"which one?" she asked

"the right foot..." i stated. "oh no! it's making my leg numb!" i said loudly punching my leg to wake it up.

"behold the brilliance of yuki!" she called out. i shot her a glare and she smirked. "you know these guys are evil... we probaly should respect them..." kin stated boardly.

"since when have we respected people?" i asked kin who looked at the wall while thinking then nodded.

"your right..." she said calmly.

"when am i not!" i asked pumped up at the fact of being right.

"do you want me to answer honestly?"kin asked sarcasim lacing her vioce.

"shut up..." i muttered.

"can i please kill them?" kisame begged the leader.

"no.. we need to interogate them..." the leader said calmly. the group nodded and he glance at the people. "sasori, deidara, and tobi take kin and interogate her. itachi kisame you take yuki..." he stated. they nodded and we all got up and left the room. kin leader deidara, sasoir, and tobi to the kitchen while i lead itachi and kisame outside.

-to pein-

" the rest of you search the house..." pein said boardly and everyone who was left went off in diffrent directons. pein and konan headed up the stairs and entered a large room filled with books. konan pulled a boom off the shelf and opened it while pain searched the desk draws in the room.

"pein you might want to see this..."

-to kakuzu and hidan-

both kakuzu and hidan had gone outside to a building that looked like a dojo. they searched threw it and saw a fighting mat on the floor. a bag of dog food sat at the oposite side of the dojo from them. hidan opened a sliding door and peared inside to see a large bedroom. he searched it and then closed the door.

"anything kakuzu?" he asked annoyed.

"maybe..." kakuzu responded then pointed to a large metal door behind a sliding door. he smirked and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

- kin's pov!-

i sat on the kitchen counter and watched as deidara swung around a chair and sat on it so he was leaning over the back. sasori was sitting normaly with his arms crossed and eyes closed. tobi had tried to copy deidara but ended up flat on his stomach. i laughed a little then sasori's eyes snapped open and he glared at me. i stopped and sat on the long island in the middle of the kitchen. sasori glanced at deidara who nodded.

"where are we, un" deidara demanded.

"kage town..." i responded

"i want the truth..." sasori said with a icy tone.

"that is the truth..." kin stated.

"what country, un?" deidara asked chaing the topic slightly.

"canada..." i answered boardly. both men blinked and turned to each other. then tobi spoke up.

"no!!! we meant like fire country? earth country? or what?!?" he said hyperactivly.

" there is no fire country here... we're in canada thats the country..." i said glaring at the idiot but then smiled. i couln't stay mad at tobi!

-yuki's pov-

i sat on a lawn chair and itachi leaned on the wall behind him. kisame sat on a chair beside itachi.

"where are we?" kisame asked.

"kage town..." i answered.

" be more spefic..." itachi said in his creepily calm voice. i held back my urge to laugh.

" kage town... canada... north america... earth... milky way galexy..." i stated boardly. i heard kisame chuckle and sent a glare his way.

" milky way galexy? wow thats just stupid..." he said trying to control his laughter.

"jerk..." i muttered.

" don't lie to us... it will only give us reason to hurt you..." itachi's cold voice rang out.

"i'm not lying..." i said in an equally cold voice.

"are you a ninja?" i heard itachi ask changing the subject.

"ummm.. no..." i lied... " no one here is..."

"can anyone here use ninjutsu?" kisame asked softly.

"nin-what-su?" i asked stupidly. itachi pushed him self forward and walked into the yard.

" Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu..." he muttered as a large fire ball flew threw the yard.

' grand fire ball justu...' i thought to my self. "uhh... nope... we can't do that..." i muttered staring in awe at the fire. yeah thats right i'm a pyro. "can you do it again?!?" i asked eagerly. itachi just shook his head and leaned on the wall again.

-kin's pov-

i glanced back and forth between the three men. then deidara spoke up.

" your eyes have a little gold in them, un..." he said looking at my eyes.

"uhh... yeah..." i said softly fighting back a blush.

" ooo!!! deidara deidara deidara! i have a question for her!"

"ok tobi... ask her... un" deidara muttered.

"do you know how to send us back?" he asked happily. deidara and sasori gave him a blank stare.

"tobi you idiot! you shouldn't be asking her for help! un!" deidara said whispering to tobi. (note: at first i had written caboose here lol red v.s. blue...)

"you guys doo know i can hear you right?" i asked.

"ooohhh... yeah... i knew that... " deidara said stupidly.

-yuki's pov-

"no no! nononononono!!!! anything but that please not that!!!" i yelled as a kunai was slowly inching towards my necklace.

"tell us the truth..." kisame said clodly.

"GOD DAMN IT! i am!!!!" i yelled at the two men infront of me. itachi sighed this wasn't getting them anywhere

"what do you know about us?" kisame asked me.

"hmm... hmmm... i know! you have blue skin!" i said pointing at kisame's nose. "other then that... not much..." i answered, i was awesome at lying! wait should i be proud of that? OH WELL! i glanced at the door as i saw konan comming out.

"leader wants us all in the living room.." she said and went back up stairs with us following behind her. once we got there i sat beside kin on the couch. itachi to my right and deidara to her left. i blinked and got comfy on the leather couch.

"look..." the leader said tossing my map book on the floor infront of everyone.

" t-this is a really place, un..." deidara said dumbfounded.

"no shit dipsitck..." i mumbled arrogentaly. at that exact moment...

"hello party people in the place to be!!!!!" i turned to the front door and saw me and kin's friend mei.

"who is she?" the leader asked about ready to kill her.

"mei have i told you that you have really bad timing?" i asked boardly. "by the way why are you here at 3 FUCKING AM?!?!"

"why yes you have yuki! and because you need a wake up call! RAWR!" mei said smiling stupidly. unlike me and kin mei didn't even know naruto existed... she watched inuyasha and full metal alchimist.

"don't mind her... she's our crazy idiot friend who comes over at random times..." kin stated to the akatsuki. mei had been in my karate and kung fu classes along with gymnastics and thats how we met.

"psst! yuki! kin! are these mean guys or regular guys?" she asked loudly.

"mei what have i told you?" kin asked.

"there are no regular guys..." mei stated.

"exactly..." i said nodding. i turned back to the akatsuki and mei came and sat on my lap for some reason.

"anyway... what are our options?" sasori asked the leader.

"well the way i see it... we're in a place we have no idea about with two-"

"three!" mei cut him off.

"yeah three teenage girls who accualy know this place... we might have to trust them..." the leader said.

"ha ha!! good one!" hidan called out.

"i'm serious..." the leader said annoyed by hidan's sudden outburst. hidan's face contorted and he glared at us.

"damn straight bitch!" mei called out with a smirk. i laughed for a second then stopped.

"i see..." the leader muttered. " well we will need rooms to sleep in and you will provide them..." he said pointing at me. i blinked and glared at him then stood up making mei fall on her butt.

"woah woah woah! if your gonna live here we need some rules!" i hissed and the leader nodded. "you guys can not come to the top floor under any circumstances and if you do you'll be kicked out. if you wanna fight you go out in the yard and lasty don't bug me when i'm upstairs! also! don't break anything!"

"how about instead... the top floor is yours. we'll knock on your door so you can come out and help us if we need you, we'll fight outside and we won't kill you..." i nodded agreeing to the leaders terms. " good now show us to our rooms..." i nodded and showed everyone to their separate rooms. i then yawned and went to my own room top salvage what was left of the night. once i crawled into bed my alarm went off and i sat up. well that was one night wasted. i got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. i had 12 other people to feed. i quickly made enough batter for like 100 waffles and then some... i quickly made the waffles and yawn but was carful not to burn myself.

103.5 waffles later...

i grimaced as kin stared at me from the kitchen table.

"go wake everyone and get them into the dinning room. i muttered and took out sevral plates of waffles to the dinning room once all the akatsuki were seated at the table they stared at the waffles like they were the weirdest thing ever.

"woot! it's waffles!!!" mei yelled and kin and i pulled her into the kitchen where we were going to eat. we sat at the table and raised out forkes.

"do you like waffles?" i muttered and kin and mei smiled evil at me. i smirked back at them and...

"Do you like waffles

Yeah we like waffles

Do you like pancakes

Yeah we like pancakes

Do you like french toast

Yeah we like french toast

Dodododo can't wait to get a mouth full

waffles

waffles

waffles

wa-dodododo can't wait to get a mouth full

Do you like waffles

Yeah we like waffles

Do you like pancakes

Yeah we like pancakes

Do you like french toast

Yeah we like french toast

Dodododo can't wait to get a mouth full"

we all sang together loudly. i ate a quater of the waffle and sighed i was never much of an eater.

"DAMN IT YUKI EAT!" mei yelled while kin smacked me over the back of my head. i was a grazer eating food all day long here and there.

"why! why won't you eat!!" kin said shaking me by my shoulders. i saw her eyes shift to the left and i glanced over to see itachi getting more water. "hey itachi can you help me out here?" he looked over then set down his cup and walked over. ok so i like itachi...

'i never thought liking an anime character would come back and bit me in the butt! oh god i'm screwed!' i yelled mently.

"she won't eat can you talk some sence into her?" itachi nodded and came over to me. he grabbed my chin and looked me straight in the eyes.

"eat your food..." he said in a cold tone and walked away. i puffed out my cheeks then stuck out my tounge. just as he was about to exit i smriked.

"no!" i said and got up to leave. a hand was on my shoulder in a second. i was turned around and was face to face with the uchiha.

"i said eat..." he said sternly.

"i said no!" i shot back starting to get annoyed. "and you can't make me!" i yelled forgetting about his sharingan. once his sharingan started to spin i shut my eyes. " no no no!" i quickly spun like a ballerina and ran up to my room followed by itachi who couldn't turn down a challaged this hard.

-to kin-

"she's so in for it now..." kin said with a smile.

"no kidding! so whats on the egenda for today?" mei asked

" no idea... yuki burned it..." kin muttered.

TBC...

ME: lol yeah it's way ooc... ALSO! SORRY FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMER PROBLEMS.

kin: *sarcstic voice* *gasp* spelling and grammer promblems?!? i hadn't noticed! *rolls eyes*

ME: *glares at kin*


	3. journey, paint balling, and ice caps

disclaimer: i own my oc's yuki and mei, not kin, not naruto, not the akatsuki, not halo red vs blue and i don't own anything else mentioned in this story... except a few things... like a pie! and a cookie... mmm... cookie

me: i kinda wish that i had more stuff! like an Xbox 360 or my own computer! but i don't cause *goes on for another 20 minutes about things i don't have and how my life sucks because of it.*

Kin: quit your rant!

me: be quiet! it's hard work being an auther!

kin: you spelt Author wrong...

me: shut up!

~SS~

-author's pov-

"lets go to the beach!" mei yelled to kin while she was doing the dishes.

"the beach?" kin repeated

"oooo!!! thats an awesome idea!!!" mei yelled. "we should totally go to the beach!" kin smirked at her friends stupidness. at that moment a loud bang was heard threw the house. kin and mei looked at each other and ran upstairs. when they got there they saw itachi glaring at yuki's bedroom door with smoke around him.

"smoke bomb..." kin and mei said exchanging high-fives. they both walked up to the door and knocked.

"yuki, let me and mei in! itachi won't come in yet we promise!" kin yelled. yuki mumbled for them to come in and unlocked the door. mei and kin slid in, itachi tried to enter but was denied.

"what are you gonna do? you can't stay in here forever..." mei stated.

"i don't know any way to get itachi to leave!" yuki excalimed

"try to think outside the box!" kin said smartly.

"hey, the box is there for a reason" yuki stated. "i like thinking inside of it, i feel safe in there..." she continued calmly. kin laughed and mei smiled at yuki

"yay boxes!!!" mei yelled and ran into a wall.

"ummm... yeah..." yuki muttered staring at mei's twitching body.

"should we help her?" kin asked.

"naw... she's a trooper!" yuki exclaimed. then she poked her head out her door and looked around. when itachi was no where to be seen she ran down stairs. kin stared at the door then went to get a cold bucket of water. once she had said bucket of water she dumped on mei.

"you know i was already awake right?" mei asked irritably. kin tilted her head in confusion and dumped the remaining water on mei then ran to catch up with yuki. once all three friends were reunited they walked into the living room to see the akatsuki sitting there.

"hey all we're going to the beach!" kin yelled out.

"oh screw that! i'm going paint balling!" yuki stated then walked away. kin blinked then spoke up.

"ummm yeah i agree with yuki..." kin said slowly. "mei you watch the akatsuki me and yuki are going paint balling!" she said running after her friend. all the akatsuki turned to mei who stared at them.

" what's paint balling mei, un" deidara asked.

"ummm...." mei began...

-to yuki and kin!-

both girls walked outside after getting into the proper paint balling atire. they walked out to yuki's large red pick up truck. it was a dodge ram not a GMC or any of that crap! they saw itachi come walking out towards them with deidara beside him. both girls turned to the males in question.

"and where the hell do you think your going?" yuki asked sternly in a bitchy tone.

"don't mind her she didn't get much sleep last night..." kin said softly to deidara

"we're comming with you..." itachi stated glaring at yuki.

"like hell you are!" she hissed back. "we'll be home in an hour, ok!"

"i am not spending an hour alone with mei and tobi, un!" deidara shot back.

"but you don't know how to play!" kin stated

"i'm a fast learner..." itachi stated boardly. knowing the two akatsuki members wouldn't give up yuki and kin decided to let them come.

"just don't kill anyone... also... go change..." yuki muttered annoyed that the two were comming. after the two akatsuki members got changed they went back to the truck. itachi was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, it was un buttoned and a navy blue shirt under it. he worse loose dark blue gean's and black sneakers, along with fingerless gloves and no head band. deidara was wearing a black T-shirt with some tan cargo pants and black sneakers. he wore a tan jacket over top.

"what the hell is that, un!?!?" deidara all but screamed.

" it's a horseless carriage..." kin stated smartly.

"uhh... some thing like that... now who want's front?" yuki asked.

"what is the upside to being in the front?" itachi asked with his ever stoic expression.

"well... " kin began. " you get the best view of everything but... if we crash you'd probably go threw the window..." itachi blinked twice then uttered his choice.

"i'll be in the back..." deidara nodded and followed him into the back of said truck. kin smiled and got in the front with yuki. kin laughed as deidara jumped when the truck came to life and the engine reved. yuki smirked evily and stomped down on the gass tacking off down the drive way. once on the road she slowed down and turned to the radio. she put in a C.D and smiled as the first song came on.

Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smokey room

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlight people, living just to find emotion

Hiding, somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill,

everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice,

just one more time

Some will win, some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlight people, living just to find emotion

Hiding, somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to the feelin'

Streetlights people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on

Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to the feelin'

Streetlights people

yuki sang along to the song while the two guys in the back stayed quiet. once they arrived yuki smirked the sk8rz were here for some reason. there were five of them and four of us, oh the adventures we shall have! kin smirked at yuki. they all got out of the truck and yuki smirked. the two girls walked over to their enemies and said enemies glared at them.

"what are _you_ doing here?" sari the teams leader hissed as she glared at us.

"we are going paint balling... want to join us?" yuki asked with a daring smirk.

- yuki's pov-

sari nodded and we all went to register. once we were all suited up we looked like halo characters! we started at out separate ends and while i kept watch kin explained to deidara and itachi how to use the guns. i saw sari comming out from behind a rock with her gun pointed at our group. i quickly made my way behind her.

"aw! there they are..." sari muttered. pointing her gun at kin

" hello sari..." i hissed my gun pointed at her back. " why don't you stop pointing that gun at my friend..." sari turned around and glared at me pointing her gun down.

"yuki... good to see you..." she hissed at me "how are you?"

" cut the crap..." i hissed back. "now tell me where kai is..." i snarled at the thought of my old friend, it was pay back time.

"oh he'll be along shortly..." she stated. i heard some one cock their gun behind me and sighed "very shortly..."

"aw crap..." i muttered looking down. sari let out a weird evil laugh. i blinked and rolled my eyes. i smirked as i saw kin pointing her gun at sari. itachi and deidara coppied her then... splat splat splat! i laughed a bright green, orange, and red covered her back. while her and kai were distracted i jumped away and shot at kai repeatedly. my blue paint covered him in a straight line from his face down to his feet. i aimed and slowly pulled back on the trigger. i smirked as a paint ball flew from the barrel and hit him between the legs. i knew it was cruel but he diserverd it... trust me. i ran back to kin and smiled.

" mission accomplished!" i gave her a highfive and turned to itachi. "we'll be in teams and every ten minutes we'll meet in that tree!" i said pointing to a tree with a platform in it.

"how will we know it's that tree?" kin asked. i pointed my gun at it and shot an X onto it. "i see... " she said nodding. itachi and i ran to the right and kin and deidara went left. itachi and i jumpped up into the trees and stayed up there shooting anyone we came across. i paused on a branch and smiled at him.

"you good at this!" i said in a happy tone. my smile gleaming. itachi smirked and nodded. "lets go!" i yelled and jumped to the next tree. itachi followed behind me

~ff to the end~

i laughed as kin and i met up. we both had been shot sevral times. deidara had been shot once and itachi had not been shot at all, the sneaky bastard. we when over to the truck after returning the equiptment. we stepped inside the truck and drove to a near by starbucks. we went in and got some ice caps with whip cream ( that sounds really good right now...)

"what do you call this, un?" deidara asked kin who sat beside him.

" an ice cap deidara..." she said with a smile. itachi drank about 1/4 of the large ice cap he had in one gulp. i watched as his eye twitched

"brain freeze" kin and i muttered at the same time. itachi rubbed his temples and i sighed. i took the hand that held his ice cap and rested the ice cap agenst his head. when i let it go he held it there and i went back to finishing my drink. once i was done i tossed into a near by trach can like it was a basket ball. then i went up and got a second one.

"i wanna go home..." kin muttered.

"me to, un..." deidara said echoing kin. i tossed her the keys to the truck and glanced up at her.

"i'm going to walk around kin..." i muttered and she got the hint that'd i'd find my own way home.

"what about you itachi? you comming?" kin asked. itachi shook his head and stayed seated. "ok then have fun..." she muttered and left.

-kin's pov-

after i drove to yuki's house i ran inside followed by deidara. the cold air inside was nice compared to the burning hot sun. but the sensation of the cold air was intrupetd by screaming.

"i'll kill you!!!" i heard hidan screaming from the living room. when i entered the room i saw hidan strangling mei.

"hidan quit it!!!" i yelled and kicked the pissed off man. when that didn't work i ran upstairs and grabbed yuki's shot gun from her closet. i loaded it with one bullet and ran down the stairs to see mei turning blue. i ran into the living room and shot upwards forgetting we were inside. as everyone looked at me pieces of ceiling fell down to the ground around me.

"uh... won't yuki be mad that you put a hole in her roof ?" mei asked calmly.

"nope!" kin exclaimed "this my friends is a gun! now i will explain to you what their used for and how they can kick you butts!"

-yuki's pov-

i tapped my foot to the beat of butterfly as i played ddr in the arcade. i smirked as a crowd had gathered. itachi watched me contently then spoke up as the round ended.

"i want to try..." he said boardly. i nodded and we both got into our places. the music began and we both danced doing the same moves at the same time.

"you little cheat!" i yelled after seeing his sharingan glued to me. he was copying all my moves. i glared at him and finished the round. i panted softly and itachi smirked. i was about to head down stairs with itachi when an hand caught mine.

"hello yuki! who's you friend?" i heard an overly preppy voice call from behind me. OH NO! GOD NO NOT-

"hey hana..." i said with a fake smile. Hana had used to be me and kin's friend before she turned all preppy. now she was just another stero-typical girl. she hated us we hated her... that was all there was to it.

"who's this?" she asked pointing to itachi. she had seen naruto once or twice before with me and kin so i didn't take a chance.

"he's my friend umm... jason" i said giving itachi a look that said to go along with it.

"he's kinda hot..." she whispered to me. i sighed and shook my head. "hey jayson would you like to go out sometime?"

"no..." he said in his usual monotone as he seamed to see right threw her. i smirked as her freinds who were ow standing about ten feet away gasped.

"why not jay? " she asked sweetly.

"it's jason" he snapped in a harsh tone.

"the only reason anyone one wouldn't go out with me is because... uh... their gay!"

"so you finaly figured it out? you found out i'm gay?" itachi asked.

"you'd have to be!" she said in a miffed tone. " like anyone could resist me!" she said pointing to her supposedly perfect body. i stood beside her for a second and itachi let out a fake laugh.

"anyone with half a mind could resist you! but yuki i ain't so sure about..." he stated still in character.

"whats that supposed to mean?!?" hana shriked.

"first... yuki's taller then you, longer legs guys like long legs, two she's slimmer and three... she doesn't stuff her bar..." itachi said sounding truly gay. i tried to hold back a laugh at this.

"how did you know that i-" hana began but saw itachi pointing at her shirt. she glanced down and saw the stuffing comming out. "oh fuck!" she cried and ran away. i laughed loudly all the way outside and smiled at itachi.

"that was awesome! you are the master dude! i bow to your greatness..." i laughed a little more and itachi glanced at me. i wiped a tear away from my eye. i smiled brightly and looked down at the creek that was under the bridge we were standing on. i smiled as some ducks swam around with the ducklings following behind them.

"you should smile more... " i glanced up at itachi as his voice cut threw the air. i blushed a little then smiled. "aw shut up!" i said trying to hold in a laugh as itachi stumbled when i pushed him

"wanna head home?" i asked he nodded and we walked towards home.

-at home authors pov-

kin sat on the couch as mei sat beside her watching the hole she had put in the roof as though it would come to life and eat her.

"it isn't a big deal..." kin muttered her eyes not leaving the book she was reading.

"you put a hole in yukis roof! how can you not be worried! have you see her when she's pissed?!?!?" mei almost screamed.

"honestly... i've never seen her mad..." kin muttered pausing for a moment.

"your lucky..." mei muttered while rubbing her arm. then the door opened.

"knock knock!!!" yuki called from the front entry.

"who's there?" kin called back.

"who do you think?" yuki yelled back. mei flinched and dove behind the couch as yuki came in and looked up at the hole "what's with the hole?" she asked in a calm voice.

"hidan was strangling mei so i ran upstairs and got your shot gun. i shot it and hidan became in awe of it and forgot about strangling mei..." kin responded before going back to her book.

"fair enough..." yuki muttered before sitting on the couch. "oh hi mei, what are you doing behind the couch?"

"i lost a quater?" mei said not sure of herself.

"right..." yuki muttered. the phone rang and mei ran to the kitchen to answer it.

"yellow?" mei said into the phone. "what?!?- no! please don- bye mom..." she hung up the phone and yuki glanced at her.

"what did you mom want?" yuki asked.

"i have to babysit my little sister while she's out of town, and she want's me to stay here..."mei groaned and yuki coppied her actions

"HEY EVERYONE! EMERGENCY MEETING!" yuki screamed and the first one in the room was the leader.

"what gives, un?" deidara asked.

"DEMON CHILD IS COMMING! HIDE ANYTHING IMPORTANT!!!! " yuki and mei screamed in unisin.

"oh come on guys! satsuki isn't that bad!" kin said in a calm voice.

"yes, she is! she's a demon, a monster! she's, she's-" yuki was cut off.

"she's here..." mei muttered then hit her head on the nearest wall. yuki sighed and ran upstairs to hide her things. mei walked over to the door she opened it and put on a smile. "hi mom, hey satsuki!" her mother sneered and turned to satsuki.

"you be good now ok sweet heart!" satsuki nodded slightly with a kind smile. mei's mom left and satsuki stepped inside. it was then yuki came down stairs with her shot gun.

"i've got a shot gun, a shovel, and 200 acres of land! don't mess with me..." yuki hissed. "cause no one would ever find your body..."

" i'm starting to like her!" hidan said with a smirk. yuki grinned lightly and satsuki stared at her blankly.

"ok yuki!" satsuki said and hugged yuki. "i love you!"

"YOUR HUG!!!! IT BUUUURRRRRNNNNNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yuki cried out and ran away.

"see she's a sweet heart!" kin yelled out while hugging satsuki.

"if you'll excuse me i'm going to burn these clothes. itachi would you kindly start a fire outside?" yuki asked and went upstairs with out any idea of what he decided on. kin and satsuki stared at the spot yuki had vanished from.

"should i start a fire?" itachi asked turning to mei.

"sure why not, i'll show you where..." mei said in a suprisingly calm voice. then they both left the house. kin smiled at satsuki.

"want somthing to eat?" she asked the young girl as the akatsuki left. satsuki nodded and walked to the kitchen holding kin's hand. once night came and everyone was snug in their beds satsuki awoke. she smiled evily as she crept out of her room. she quietly snuck down the hall to the first room her sisters... she quickly scanned her sister's room and after finding what she wanted she left. second she did the same with kin. then she went down the hall to the blonde guy's room. she snuck in and smiled this was going to be fun!

yuki groaned as she woke up the next morning. she jumped up from the bunker she had made out of pillows and blankets and onto her bed. she checked her defences to see that all her strings of yarn with bells attached had been uneffected. she smiled then noded and headed down stairs to a room full of laughter and anger. once she entered the living room there were people yelling and screaming and there was even a bunny for a moment!

to be continued...

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

me: remember! just because god loves you doesn't mean i have to!

kin: yuki!!! *hits me over the head*

me: ow... T~T oh! by the way i edited out your swear...

kin: thank you...


	4. pranks, pocky, love, and hate

disclaimer: everyone here knows i don't own naruto...

me: dude if i had a nickel for every disclaimer i've written...

kin: you'd only have a quater (sorry if my counting is off kin...)

me: EXACTLY! and that's enough to buy me some garlic bread! mmmm bread....

kin: Yes, yes we all know about your garlic bread obsession now get on with the story...

~SS~

-yuki's pov-

i blinked twice in confusion. clearly nothing had happened to me, mei, or kin but, the akatsuki members were another story. some one had spray painted flowers on poor zetzu, and deidara was wearing bright pink clothes which read "i love redheads". kin went to deal with those two while my gaze shifted across the room to konan, pein, and sasori. i laughed lightly as pein drank coffee out of a cup which read "i'm duh boss". i sighed and saw that he had a magnets stuck to his percings. konan had only one shirt to wear and it was a horrible poster shirt of that stupid cat hanging on a branch which read "Hang In There". i almost burst out laughing as the leader commented on the shirt.

"i'm telling you that cat will never make it to friday" he muttered then took another sip of is coffee. i shook my head and looked over to sasori. he looked normal but somthing was off...i think it was his... naw that couldn't be it.... maybe! naw...

"his head is on backwards..."mei stated as though reading my mind

"no that's not it..." i muttered even though she was right. i sighed and konan helped sasori with his head. i sighed and turned to hidan who was freaking out. i then noticed he was tied to a chair. "what's with him?" i asked kakuzu who's arms were missing.

"well you see... some one stole his necklace." kakuzu answered. i nodded and turned to tobi who now had a neon green mask with purple poka dots. i sighed and sent tobi over to mei who was currently helping konan with sasori's head. i then turned to kisame who's hair was died bright pink. itachi on the other hand looked 100% normal. i stared at him for a moment after laughing at him and noticing what was wrong there was super glued his cloacks arms to the main part of his cloak in other words he could bearly move his arms. i laughed and leanded on him for support.

"your funny!" i laughed at itachi poking him on the nose. then we all walked into the dinning room and sat down.

"ok who was behind this!" the leader demanded.

"i don't know! if i knew i'd be congratulating them! it's not everyday someone mocks the akatsuki!" i yelled out as the dinning room door opened. my gaze shifted and i saw satsuki standing there holding... some papers on a clip board.

"hello..." i noticed her sinister tone. something about it was very evil. "it's your turn..." she muttered glancing between me, mei, and kin. "now your diaries were in somthing intresting 's was hidden in the bottem underware drawer of her the dresser in her room. kin's was in her tiger's cage. as for yuki's her's was more of a challage then a tiger. her diary was well... inside a fake bee hive on the roof of the house, inside of a safe with a steel lock.. not to mention the wolf she had guarding it..." she sighed and fliped her page to the next one. i was about to jump her when pein pushed me down in my chair.

"now, now she had her fun with us... it's your turn..." he said softly. i growled and stayed seated along with kin and mei.

" ok then lets get started with my dear sisters diary! dear diary: these people who kin and yuki have over are pretty cool. i really like that tobi guy... he's not the brightest but he's fun, cute, and kinda hot!" she finished and mei's head dropped as tobi looked over at her and the akatsuki laughed a little.

"next is kin... dear diary: why i'm writing in you i'll never know... i could just use a computer... anyway! deidara comented on my eyes! i hope he likes me... but if he finds out that i like him before i tell him i'll be sure to hurt yuki who will be most likley respondible..." satsuki smirked and kin sunk down into her chair. i glared at her.

"last is our dear yuki..." she began but i cut her off.

"say a word of what i have written down and i'll make your life a living hell!" i yelled and mei smirked.

"oh! i'd let her do it to!" mei said with a smirk. satsuki smiled evily and the leader pushed me down in my chair harder.

"dear diary: random quote for today is....

O'Malley: They will all taste oblivion! Which tastes like Red Bull! Which is disgusting

anyway... the akatsuki is in my house! i have to admit itachi is pretty hot... i can't believe how close we were during breakfest and paintballing! my life is complete! i have everything i want. but as far as anyone else knows i'm the strange, random chick on the group. life is good anyway thats all for now! " my head hit the table as tobi stared at mei, deidara stared at kin, and itachi glanced at me.

"consider you life hell... the second you leave for home is when your nightmares will come ture..." i muttered grabbing a box of strawberry pockey from the kitchen before going upstairs with kin and mei. once we were upstairs i growled angerily. "how could she do that!" i hissed.

"how we gonna get back at her? read her diray to her class?" kin asked evily.

"no my ideas are much cruler. they might even get mei kicked out!" i said happily.

"i agree to it if i can come live with you..." mei stated warily. i nodded and she smiled, her mother would be by shortly.

~ff to mei's mom comming~

i walked with satsuki down the stairs knowing she was a biter. she had given back the stuff she took before she was about to leave.i smacked on the back of the head to piss her off and she bit me as we entered the livingroom where her mom was waiting. her mom laughed at me as satsuki drew blood. i screamed in fake pain and satsuki let go and laughed. i noticed she had accidentaly bit open her lip and thought for a moment

"What the hell you little brat!" i snapped and kin came over with some bandages for the wound. satsuki's mom laughed at me as i was bandaged up. "now you've done it!" i yelled winking at kin and mei.

"oh shut it you slut!" her mother yelled back at me and i growled.

"lady you might want to have your child tested as soon as possible because i've got HIV" satsuki began to cry already knowing what that meant. their mom looked horrified and even mei looked a little shocked. mei's mom grabbed her child and ran out to her car with satsuki and her baggage. i smirked and slammed the door shut.

( i know thats really mean and everything but it was the only thing i could think of! please don't kill me kin!!!! *cowers in a corner* )

"y-you don't really... do you?" mei asked in a shakey voice.

"naw! your sister just got me into a really bitchy mood..." i hissed at the door.

"note to self: never get yuki in mood that bad..." kin muttered. i nodded and walked to the kitchen and saw the akatsuki sitting in there eating a few boxs of pocky.

"OUR POCKY!!!" we screamed and grabbed the remaining boxes of pocky then ran into the woods followed by the pocky crazyed akatsuki members. "spilt up!" kin called out and i jumped into the trees while mei went right and kin went left.i glanced down and saw deidara and tobi go after kin and mei. i looked behind me to see the stoic uchiha gaining on me. i ran faster and hid the pocky and turned to face him hands in a defencive position. i growled and lunged at him. he caught my fist and spun me around.

"i regret nothing! i lived as few men dared to dream!" i yelled and confused itachi. i then spun out of his grasp and blocked a punch he had sent at me. we continued to fight over the pocky. i was matching him hit for hit which was very intresting. i gasped as he began to make hand signs. my eyes widened as fire flew towards me. i jumped backwards at an alarming rate and flew into a tree. i yelped as i heard a crack. i laid my left hand on my right rib and whimpered. in a second itachi stood infront of my glaring at me.

"where's the pocky..." he asked coldly.

"it's just food you bastard!" i yelled in pain

"your weak..." he muttered and began to walk away.

"NO SHIT I'M WEAK! I'm not like you! i'm not meant to be freakishly strong!" i yelled standing up and slowly walking forward. he turned and glared at me.

"AH!!! OH GOD NOOOO!!!!!"i looked to my right and saw mei running from tobi. i quickly reached out to help her but i colapsed in pain from my rib. mei stopped running and came over to me.

"GET BACK HERE WITH TOBI'S POCKY!!!" tobi yelled angerily. an evil aura surrounded mei and she glared back at tobi.

"do you mind... i'm trying to help my friend..." she hissed angerily. tobi shivered and ran away crying. " you ok?" she asked while helping me up slowly. i winced and shook my head.

"i think i broke a rib..." i muttered slowly

" TO THE HOSPITAL!!!" kin yelled out poping up randomly

" we'll have to drive..." mei muttered thinking to her self aloud

" TO THE TRUCK! DEIDARA!!!!" kin yelled out and the blonde popped up

"yes? un" he asked. kin lifted me up and put me on his back. his eye twitched and i smacked him over the head.

"ON-WARD PATSY, TO THE TRUCK!!!" i yelled as he ran to the truck.

-ff to the next morning-

i glared at my alarm clock as the song "numa numa" rang out from it. i tossed it across the room and slowly got up. my hand reached over to my bandaged side. i quickly got dressed in a black tank top and a pair of black yoga pants. i put int my contacts and walked to the kitchen. i walked past the akatsuki who were sitting at the table in the dinning room when i heard...

"YUKI-CHAN~ COME JOIN US!" tobi yelled i glared at him super evily and the whole room went quiet...

"she really isn't a morning person..." mei stated.

"or an afternoon person, or even a evening person... she's more or a night or murder scene person!" kin said happily.

"i find that hard to believe..." i heard the leader say as i got my pain meds from the coubard.

"it's true! one time she made little pancake people and squirted ketchup on them as she stabbed them with her fork while laughing evily..." mei said cheerfull while eating her lucky charms. i poured myself some water and downed my meds then headed upstairs to the secret room only i was able to get into. i walked inside and sat in my kick ass been bag chair, it was all bean baggy but it worked like a recliner! it was sweet! i walked over to my x-box 360 and put in halo3. i grabbed my black controler and put on my ear piece. i made sure the room was sound proofed and everything then turned it on. the halo music blared threw the speakers. i went on x-box live and fought with a guy called "KrAzY gLuE" i glared at him as i fought with my black sparten. he kicked my ass with the guns but i kicked his in the swords round.

"good game..." i muttered to him then signed off. i pulled off my ear piece and put everything in their chargers. i then left the room and ran to my bedroom and got dressed in a pair of black capris and a blood red tank top. i grabbed my i-pod and put on my black zip-up sweater and black running shoes. i walked into my bathroom and put my hair up in a high ponytail. i then ran down stairs and opened the front door. i smirked as the sun beams broke threw the misting clouds causing rainbows.

"where are you going?" a voice asked from behind me. i turned around and saw the leader.

"for a run, and your not going to stop me!" i yelled at him then ran out the door putting my head phones on. i then chose my song and sang along with it.

"Now that shes back in the atmosphere

With drops of jupiter in her hair, hey, hey

She acts like summer and walks like rain

Reminds me that theres time to change, hey, hey

Since the return from her stay on the moon

She listens like spring and she talks like june, hey, hey

Tell me did you sail across the sun

Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded

And that heaven is overrated

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star

One without a permanent scar

And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there

Now that shes back from that soul vacation

Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey

She checks out mozart while she does tae-bo

Reminds me that theres time to grow, hey, hey

Now that shes back in the atmosphere

Im afraid that she might think of me as plain ol jane

Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet

Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day

And head back to the milky way

And tell me, did venus blow your mind

Was it everything you wanted to find

And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken

Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know youre wrong

Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone

Conversation

The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet

Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day

And head back toward the milky way

Tell me did you sail across the sun

Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded

And that heaven is overrated

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star

One without a permanent scar

And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there"

i sang loudly as i ran away from the house. i ran beyond the gates of my house and towards the town. i gasped for air as i stood infront of a starbucks. i walked inside and got myself a ice-cap. once i had my ice-cap i began to walk back to my home.

-to kin!-

kin stared at the group of akatsuki members with a slight glare

"you had to show tobi lego didn't you mei" kin said glaring at mei who was currently in a corner playing with lego trying to ignore tobi's continious yelling.

"you like tobi!!!"tobi yelled at mei and she sighed. tobi hugged mei and smiled. "HUG TOBI BACK!!! tobi won't let go till you hug tobi back!" tobi yelled at her. mei glared at him and tried to shake him off. deidara walked into the living room and smiled at kin who was currently sitting on the couch. he sat beside her and smiled.

"you're kinda cute kin...un" he said to her kindly. kin blushed lightly and walked away

"i'm not listening..." she muttered to herself. she continued to walk away when deidara grabbed her arm.

"stop pretending you don't like me, un" deidara said then hugged her lightly before walking away. kin shook her head and saw kisame walking towards the livingroom.

"hey kisame, where's itachi? i haven't seen him all day and yuki's out running..." kin stated.

"he's in his room working on a jutsu to get us back home." kisame stated as kin nodded. then walked up to her room to draw in her art book.

-yuki's pov-

i took in a deep breath as i walked inside the house and pulled off my head phones. i walked up the stairs and headed to my room only to run into itachi on the way. he smirked at me and i just walked past him coldly. i walked to my room in a daze and opened the door to see kin sitting on my bed

"kin?" i asked "what are you doing here?" she looked up at me and i noticed that mei was also in the room.

"yuki... good your back.." mei muttered with a slight smile.

"what's going on..." i asked glancing between them

"well yuki you see..." mei kin began but mei cut her off.

cliffy!!!!!!

me: i'm so evil! i know.

kin: it's just a cliffy... it won't kill us...

mei: thats what you think...

itachi: i'm glad there's a cliffy now i can go get some coffee...

kin: O.o

mei: o.O

me: ^_^ can i come?

itachi: sure...

me: AWESOME!!!

itachi: someone has to pay for it

me: oh... T~T


	5. tears, movies, and kisses!

welcome to our world akatsuki 5

disclaimer: i don't own naruto... or red vs blue... or this computer...

me: i owned a cookie but i ate it...

kin: poor cookie...

me: COOKIE!!!! WHY!!! T~T

mei: aw~ muffin!

me: lol, shiela!!! come back to me!!! i made you a muffin!!! ( ~ caboose , red vs blue)

ps: sorry it's a bit late kin!

~SS~

-yuki's pov-

"the akatsuki are trying to find a way home..." mei stated then looked to kin.

"me and mei have been talking... and we thing we should help them get back." kin continued. my eyes widened and i stared at them in shock.

"no! i'm not going to help with this!" i cried

"yuki, don't be selfish, they don't belong here!" kin snapped for the first time since i had met her. my eyes widened then turned into a hardened glare.

"help if you like but leave me out of it..." i said coldly

"why won't you help us yuki?" mei asked softly

"because... for the first time in along time... i'm happy. i may not show it but i'm truly happy..." i said as i began to cry. i walked out of my room and ran down the stairs. only to come face to face with all the akatsuki in the living room.

-kins pov-

"yuki wait!" i cried as i reached out for her. but she had already ran down the stairs. i sighed and walked out of the room along with mei. we walked to the living room to see yuki run past the akatsuki and into the kitchen. i sighed and looked up at the poeple in our living room. "we have somthing to tell you..."

-yuki's pov-

i ran outside and reached into my pocket and found my i-pod. i ran into my animal barns. i ran into yoru's room, wrapped my arms around his neck, and shoved my face into his black fur. i let the tears come lighty. i jumped as i felt a hand on my shoulder and looked behind me to see itachi looking down at me with a kind smirk. but from where i was it looked like a smile.

"are you alright?" his dark voice echoed threw my mind. i shook my head 'no' and he sat down beside me. i looked over at him and cautiously leaned on him. his body stiffened then relaxed. it was then i had looked out the window and realised it was night. i shivered and flet itachi wrap his cloak around me. i sighed to myself. itach's face went back to it's stoic expression and he glanced down at me. "kin and mei told us about the show..." itachi stated out of the blue. fresh tears began to prick at my eyes as i watched his face.

" i guess you want me to tell you what i know..." i muttered while starting to stand along with yoru. itachi stood along with me.

"you can... if you'd like... it sure would help us." itachi said his smirk returning. i glared at him and headed back to the house. once yoru and i were back inside along with itachi. i walked into the living room to see mei watching the weather report.

"hey guys! looks like there's going to be a big storm tonight!" mei announced. i sighed and shook my head and ran up to my bedroom on the 4th floor along with yoru. i smiled as we snuck into another secret room of mine. we both climbed up the stairs in the secret room and ended up on the roof. i smiled petting yoru as we sat on the flat patio on the roof... once again secret... not even kin know about this. i smiled as lights started to turn off in the house. i sighed as a memory flooded threw my mind.

-flash back-

i sat on the roof patio with my father as we looked up at the stars and the moon. he pointed out the constellations. we sat out there for hours and laughed.

-flash back over -

i sighed and began to sing... i seamed to be doing that alot latly.

"The weather man said there was a pretty good chance

Of a big one coming that night

Everybody in town was locking it down

Closing shutters and finding flash lights

Oh but Daddy's intuition is sharper then a knife

Said the rain don't come til the robin takes flight

And he smiled like he always does

We stayed out until the sun came up

And we counted our blessings one by one

And the wind and the thunder never did come

We just sat there talking, laughing like fools

Nobody watching but the man in the moon

And the whole world slept that perfect night

I learned a little 'bout living and a lot about life

Out there in the backyard

Just me and him and 538 stars

Some shimmered and shined like big diamond rings

Some sank into the milky way

He old me about the one who led the three kings

To the stable on Christmas Day

He always made it easy for me to understand

Said we're all a part of a much bigger plan

And he smiled like he always does

We stayed out until the sun came up

And we counted our blessings one by one

And the wind and the thunder never did come

We just sat there talking, laughing like fools

Nobody watching but the man in the moon

And the whole world slept that perfect night

I learned a little 'bout living and a lot about life

Out there in the backyard

Just me and him and 538 stars

We watched the world

Just the two of us

Like it always is

Like it always was

And we counted our blessings one by one

And the wind and the thunder never did come

We just sat there talking, laughing like fools

Nobody watching but the man in the moon

And the whole world slept that perfect night

I learned a little 'bout living and a lot about life

Out there in the backyard

Just me and him and 538 stars

Just me and Daddy and 538 Stars"

i sighed i finished the song.

"that was a beautiful song..." i gasped as a i heard the voice behind me. i turned around to see the leader of the akatsuki behind me. "yuki... kin told me that you haven't been singing so freely since before your parrents left for business sevral years ago..." i sighed. it was true. "she also told me that you don't want us to leave..." once again true... but i didn't say anything. "also... i'm gussing you miss your parrents..." my head snapped up and i glared at pein.

"you don't know anything about me!" i snapped. i felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and met pein's soft gaze with my own harsh one.

"yuki... i'm trying..." he said softly and my eyes widened. he's right... he is trying... which is more then i've done. my parrents didn't even try to talk to me after i hit 10 they just gave up... and left. i smiled lightly at pein and nodded to him.

"want... to join me?" i asked biting my lip lightly. he nodded and sat then glanced up at the stars. the night passed quickly and i fell asleep. when i woke up i was back in my own bed. i sighed as i sat up and looked over at yoru who was also on the bed. i glanced at my clock, only to see a note in it's place. i picked it up and opened it to see what was inside.

yuki breakfest is ready we hope you had a good sleep...

by the way kisame says hi...

see you soon...

~ kin, pein, konan, kisame, and itachi

(it was only them because they were the only ones in the kitchen at the time...)

i sighed and sat up. i walked over to my closet and looked threw my clothes. i grabbed my black t-shirt with a tent and a sniper rifle comming out of it. under the picture it said "It's A Legitimate Strategy!" then i tossed on my tan cargo shorts and shirt. i then slipped on my black socks, runners, and necklace. i walked down stairs with my i-pod in my pocket. yoru followed behind me as i listened to "comming undone" by korn. i walked into the kitchen and glided smoothly past everyone straight towards mei and kin. i guess kin caught notice of the dark aura flowing from my body, because she quickly stood and grabbed about 6 boxes of pocky. each one was a diffrent kind and she followed me out of the room along with mei. i paused and turned back to the akatsuki in the kitchen.

"do not bother us unless 100% necessary... we will be in the dojo beside the house..." i stated then turned to leave when some one spoke up.

"what will you be doing?" i glanced back to see pein had asked the question.

"training..." i stated then followed kin and mei to the dojo. once we arrived i placed my i-pod in it's doc, then opened the steel vault in the corner of the room. i reached inside on the vault and pulled out three head bands. i tossed the suna head band to kin who caught it with ease and tied it around her neck. i tossed mei her rock village head band, she didn't see it comming so it hit her in her face. i sighed as she sat up and tied it around her waist like ino. i gripped my konoha headband tightly before i tied it to my forehead. i glanced back to see sevral other headbands in the vault. each one was either of a real village or costume made. i had three of each incase anyone wanted to switch villages. anyway... i pulled out our ninja tools. and we got ready to fight when my phone rang. i sighed and picked it up.

"hello!" i said angerily. i got pissed when people intrupted our training.

"WHERE ARE YOU YUKI! "

"s-sensei!?!?" i all but screamed

"where are you! we are supposed to shoot a movie! and bring kin and mei! i know their with you i can hear their breathing!" my sensei shouted over the phone.

"cause that's not creepy at all..." kin muttered while tossing her things into the vault along with mei. i sighed and chucked my things in as well.

"where are we meeting?" i asked boardly.

"the mall... we'll go from there now move and don't forget your belts..." she shouted.

"ok, ok we're on our way! satsuki-sensei!" i answered and hung up. " shit! who's going to watch the akatsuki!"

"why don't we take a few of them with?" mei asked looking at me.

"they aren't trained to- wait a minute! yes they are! mei you are a genius! i never though i'd say that..." i muttered. kin nodded and i grabbed my i-pod. we all ran back to the house and i slammed open the door. i ran and got into a black shirt and grabbed our black belts. "everyone front and center!" i yelled and everyone came running except for pein, itachi, konan, and sasori... their to cool for that.

"what? what do you want?" kakuzu asked angerily

"your all comming with us!" kin anounced "we have to shoot a movie!"

"what do we get if we help you?" sasori asked. i sighed and thought for a moment before answering.

"pocky!" i announced "2 boxes each..." everyone nodded and i tossed kin a set of keys.

"what am i driving?" kin asked looking at the keys.

"i'm taking the truck so your driving the..."i paused and waited for her to answer.

"i get to drive... THE BEAST!?!?" she asked happily. i nodded and she ran outside. i smiled and followed her out along with everyone else. i watched as she came around the side of the house driving a black SUV that was jacked up and stretched. it was a little longer then the truck and had a 6 foot box on the back. (flat bed like a truck) i smiled as kisame, sasori, deidara, tobi, kakuzu, and hidan went with her. itachi, konan, pein, and mei decided to come with me. i trusted zetzu enought to be home alone but gave him a firm warning not to touch the animals... truth be told... i doused everywhere with in a 20 meter radius of the animal cages with weed killer. and so we left. i smiled and turned on my radio. i smiled as the song "life is a highway" came on i tapped my fingers on the wheel and sang along and to my suprise konan joined in

(konan sings in brackets parts!)

"Life's like a road that you travel on

There's one day here and the next day gone

Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand

Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside every darkened door

Where blues won't haunt you anymore

Where the brave are free and lovers soar

Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate

To break down the garden gate

There's not much time left today

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

Through all these cities and all these towns

It's in my blood and it's all around

I love you now like I loved you then

This is the road and these are the hands

From Mozambique to those Memphis nights

The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down, and back up again

You're in my blood

I'm not a lonely man

There's no load I can't hold

Road so rough, this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long (all night long)

(Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah! )

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long (Mmmm, Yeah! )

If you're going my way (your going my way)

I wanna drive it all night long (all night long)

There was a distance between you and I(between you and I)

A misunderstanding once

But now we look it in the eye

Ooooohh

Mmmm yea!

There ain't no load that I can't hold

A road so rough, this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long (All night long! Yeah Yeah! )

If you're goin' my way

I wanna drive it all night long

(Gimme, gimme, gimme

Gimme, gimme, yeah! )

Life is a highway (Life is a highway! )

I wanna ride it all night long (Woo Woo Wooo! Yeah! )

If You're going my way (your going my way)

I wanna drive it all night long (all night long yeah! )

Ah gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

Yea I'm gonna ride it all night long baby

If you're goin' my way

I wanna drive it all night long"

i smiled back a konan and i heard kin honk behind me. i smirked and opened my window the saluted her. once we arrived at the mall i realized it was empty except for us.

"there you are!" i looked to my left and saw sensei running down the hall. "the mall is closed for ther afternoon since it's july 1st..."

"hey you're right! it's canada day!" mei shouted. "this means fireworks!"

"yay fire!!!" we yelled in unisin. satsuki laughed then looked behind us.

"who are they!" satsuki-sensei hissed angerily "you were supposed to come alone well... with only mei and kin!"

"they dropped by unexpectidly and we couldn't just leave them alone... besides! they are pro's sensei!" kin stated thinking when i couldn't... stupid barin farts...

"they are? well they can stay... if one of them can take me down in a fight. which on of you is up for it!?!" satsuki demanded.

"wow... she's bossy..." tobi muttered.

"you with the black hair in a pony tail! your going to fight me."

"uhh... i don't think..."mei began but i walked over to itachi.

"please don't hurt her... just pin her...and no chakra..." i whispered to him and he nodded. the fight was quickly over and sensei was pinned.

"that was amazing... how long have you been training?" she asked itachi.

"well everyone here has been training since they were like 8 or earlier..." kin answered.

"ok lets start!" sensei shouted and kin, mei, and i nodded. then she explained what she wanted us all to do... basic ninja stuff. we all got ready to go and she gave us a signal to go. i ran across the nearest bench and did a flip off it. then continued to run down the hall kin ran up a wall, and mei did a wall flip. the akatsuki joined in throwing in their own style but staying safe.

~ff about an hour~

we were now into the fight scenes. i ran towards kin and mei, as they ran at me. i spyed a car driving towards us and jumped upto it and ran up the hood and to the back. i then ran at mei who pretended to throw a punch at me but missed as i leaped over her only to be pretend close-lined by kin. ( being close-lined basicaly means your runnign and someone sticks their arm to about where your neck is and knocks you down.) i took a deep breathe in and paused for a moment as kin ran over to a poll and gripped it with her hands then used her stregnth to lift her body to a horizantal position. i then got up and we jumped from roof tops. i sighed as we finished.

"ok there's only one thing left to do..." satsuki stated. "we have to have one of our fighters kiss on of the guys. so! who'll it be!" we all stayed silent and satsuki sighed. "free dango to who ever does it!" i bit my lip and felt like crying i loved dango. i glanced around then looked at the ground. "we have a guy!" i looked up to see itachi standing there.

"yuki wants to do it!" mei called out!

"really?" sensei asked looking at me. i shook my head no and she smiled. "i'll throw in some iced tea..." i bit my lip harder and she smirked evily. "i see that lip yuki now get up here!" my eyes widened and i took a step back. "yuki?" satsuki asked taking a step toward me. "are you o-" i turned and ran in mid sentence and didn't stop when satsuki yelled at me. in a second i realized i was runing straight into itachi. i yelped and ducked under his arms and continued past him, but he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. i wrenched my arm from his grasp and got into a fighting stance. he smirked at me and we began to throw punches and kicks.

-kin's pov-

i smiled as i watched the fight. i laughed as sensei was filming, and happily munched on my popcorn.

"where'd you get the popcorn? un" deidara asked as kin watched the battle. kin simple pointed to her right, which revealed a conveniently placed popcorn stand.

-back to yuki's pov-

"being a ninja *pant* just may be *pant* over rated..." i said panting.

" nooo!!! yuki! don't give in!!!" kin yelled out to me. i took in a deep breath and nodded. itachi rolled his eyes getting board with this. i yelped and he threw me over his shoulder. i growled and grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed off from his stomach. i smirked as i jumped away from him and his shirt got stuck over his head. i made a shhh... signal to the camra and ran up the wall into the rafters above itachi and i.

"ok where is she!" itachi snapped now shirtless. at the point of seeing him shirtless i fell off the rafters and landed face first on the ground behind him.

"ow..." i muttered agenst the tile floor. i blushed and turned away.

"i still want that kiss!!!" sensei yelled. itachi smirked evily and picked me up.

"the sooner we get this over the sooner we can have dango and i can go work on a jutsu to get me and the rest of the akatsuki home..." he whispered. i nodded softly and he gave me a soft quick kiss.

"good! and just in time! your dango's here!" she said. i pulled away from itachi and grabbed one of the bags of dango and my iced tea. i then walked out to the truck and sat in the truck bed, eating my dango. everyone came out and i handed mei the truck keys. i wanted to ride in the back. i looked up as i saw a foot in the truck bed. mei started the truck and i looked up to see itachi starting to sit beside me.

"are you ok?" he asked not even looking at me.

"no..." i muttered taking a bite of my dango. he sighed and nodded then wrapped an arm around my shoulders. once we arrived at home kin handed out the pocky and i headed up to my room.

-kins pov-

i sighed and blew a strand of hair out of my face before heading to the games room down the hall. i paused at the door that sat to the left of the games room. i realized that i had never been inside it before. i twisted the door knob but it was locked. i sighed and turned away, then got an idea... i pulled out my school card and sighed. i should not be going into a locked room... but yuki'd forgive me right?. nodded to myself and opened the door swiftly. i gasped as i entered the room. it looked like a japanese style apartment. but all the doors in the room were huge! i walked around the polished wooden room and gasped in amazment. i walked further into the room and grabbed one of the wooden sliding doors and opened it. i looked inside to see a blood red electric guitar on it's stand. i continued to open the doors and in the next room i found a navy blue base guitar. in the next room there was a dark green drum set. and in the last room there was a polished black piano and a black electric piano. i smiled and walked towards them. my fingers ran over the ivory keys of the grand piano. i looked threw the sheet music and found my favorite songs there.

"spiffy digs! un"i gasped and turned around to see deidara leaning on the door frame. i can't believe i forgot to shut the door!

"deidara shut the door! no one's supposed to be in here!" i yelled nervously. deidara nodded and shut the door behind him as he walked in. "not what i ment..." i muttered. deidara shruged and glanced around. i watched as he ran towards the drum set.

"cool, un!" he shouted and picked up the drum sticks. i sighed and sat on the paino bench and slowly pressed down on the ivroy keys. i smiled as i played the first song.

(the song is ebony and ivory)

i looked up as i heard a soft beat from the drums. i smiled at deidara as we played our song. hummed along to the beat and as the song finished i stood up.

"i had no idea you knew how to play the drums..." i stated.

"there's a lot you don't know about me, un" deidara said with a cocky grin on his face.

"is that so?" i asked raising an eyebrow. he nodded and stood up then took a step towards me. i tilted my head to the left like a confused puppy and to my suprise, deidara kissed me lightly on the lips. i stared at him wide eyed and blinked a few times.

"sempai? what are you doing?" kin turned towards the door to see both mei and tobi with their heads poked inside the room. they both head their heads tilted in opposite directions looking like confused puppies.

"well you two i just kissed kin, un" deidara stated proudly, i punched him lightly on the arm and mei nodded.

"i get it!" she cried then kissed tobi where his lips would be under the mask.

"wah!" tobi cried running away. mei giggled and chased after him.

"i swear those two, un" deidara muttered.

"their brains do seem to get smaller every day..." i sighed then left the room with deidara, making sure to lock it this time.


	6. Death, Fire, and Jello?

Disclaimer: i don't own any naruto characters...

Claimer: i own my oc's yuki and mei... maybe some others...

Kin's Claimer: Kin owns Kiniro Norite, not me. If I owned Kiniro Norite... she would swear and be way more dark and random...

p.s... sorry for the wait...

p.p.s..... and yes kin i know about the grammer mistakes! i don't usually write well when i have some one yelling "UPDATE CHILD!" constantly... ok venting aside i'm all better ^_^

Also, I would like to welcome myself into the participation of the creation of this fanfic. Everyone say, "Hi, Kin!!!"

~SS~

-Yuki's POV-

I sighed as I climbed out of bed. It had been two weeks since the Akatsuki arrived and things had only gotten harder. Last week after we shot the movie, Itachi confined himself to his room. I had only seen him once in the week he's been in there and that was when he was getting food. I slipped on a navy blue t-shirt and black cargo pants. I sighed as I brushed my hair and teeth. I left my contacts out and headed towards my door when there was a knock on it. I opened it to see Pein. I smiled and hugged him lightly. He had become like a second father to me.

"We're getting ready to test the jutsu if you'd like to watch..."

I sighed and nodded, following Pein downstairs. I gasped as I saw my living room had markings all over it and in the center of the markings was a rock. I glanced to my left and watched as Itachi flashed through handsigns.

"How will you know if it lands in the right place?" I asked as Itachi finished the jutsu. There was a flash of light and there was no more rock.

"I have put a mental link on it..." Itachi stated. I nodded and turned on the TV to the news.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S OROCHIMARU!!" Kisame yelled, ready to kill my TV.

"NO! No Kisame, it's only Michael Jackson!" Mei shouted, trying to calm the shark-man down.

"What's the difference?" I asked with a soft giggle.

"The difference is that one is fictional and one is-slash-was _real_..." Kin stated with a shudder.

"Are you calling us fictional?" Konan asked, slightly angry.

" Uh... nooo?" Mei said nervously. "We're calling Orochimaru fictional?"

I laughed as my friends tried to calm down Konan. Itachi sat on the couch beside me and closed his eyes. About an hour had passed when Itachi's eyes snapped open. My eyes flashed up at the TV screen as a special news report came on.

"Just under an hour ago, a man died as a rock embedded itself in his skull. He died instantly. What officials find strange is that the man was killed while walking on back roads of farm land, but for that rock to have been embedded into his skull it would have to have been dropped from hundreds of feet up... no planes had passed by there in hours so we are asking for whoever has done this or knows about it to step forward. There will be more as this story develops..." The anchor man said before the weather came on

"Great! You killed someone!" I snapped, turning to Itachi.

"But that should have gone to the Akatsuki base..." Itachi muttered.

"Hey, what of it... just have to keep trying... as for now... let's have a campfire!" I yelled, running into the backyard to start the fire. I had set up the wood perfectly and struck a match... and it went out. I heard a chuckle behind me and looked back to see Itachi.

" Oh my god, you laughed!"

He shook his head. "You amuse me... sadly you can't even start a fire..." Itachi sighed.

"Oh, I can start a fire!" I snapped and ran inside. I quickly ran into my garage and grabbed my supplies. I ran back outside to see Itachi sitting with a smirk. I smiled evilly as I sat next to the fire pit and began to pull out things from my bag. I smiled as I pulled out my striker and blowtorch. I struck the striker and lit the blowtorch, then set the loges on fire quickly. I turned off the blowtorch and set it aside and turned to Itachi and smirked arrogantly.

"Your pant leg is on fire..." he stated, bored. I looked down to see my pant leg was, indeed, on fire.

"Ah! Oh my God!!!" I cried, running in circles.

"Yuki, stop drop and roll!!!" Kin called out, but seeing as I was in complete shock, I ignored her. I did the first thing that came to my mind and jumped into my pool. Yes, I have a pool. I blew out all my air in relief as I realized the fire was out. I looked around the bottom of the pool and then started to swim up to the surface. I gasped for air as I reached the surface. I coughed a little and looked around to see everyone around the fire roasting marshmallows. And for some reason, it was dark now...

"Yeah, I'm fine by the way..." I growled while walking into the house. I grabbed my medical supplies and a towel. Quickly, I dried off and changed clothes, sat on my bed and began to put the burn cream on my ankle and shin. I looked up as someone knocked on my door.

"Come in..." I said loud enough for the person to hear. I watched as Itachi walked in.

"You okay?" he asked, looking at my poor leg.

"I guess I'll live..." I muttered, wrapping my leg. I saw Itachi shake his head from the corner of my eye.

"You're doing it all wrong..." he sighed. "Let me do it..." he said, grabbing my leg.

"Why?" I asked, glaring lightly at him

"If you do it, your leg will take longer to heal " he said with a smirk.

I sat up and smacked him over the back of his head before laying back down. He smirked at me and I couldn't help but smile. It was then I realized... that I might love him... not just like him. My thoughts were interrupted as Itachi pulled the bandage tightly. I winced in pain and glared at him

"Gee, thanks for being gentle..." I muttered, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No problem..." he said, smirking back at me.

-Kin's pov-

I sighed as I rolled my eyes. Itachi had just gone in after Yuki. I sat between Deidara and Sasori as they argued about art.

"Well, what do you think about art, Kin, un?" Deidara asked me.

"Everyone thinks of art differently, but I think life is art... you're here for a set time, not gone in a second, but not forever there." I offered softly. "Besides, it would suck to be immortal..."

"Why?" I heard Hidan ask.

"Well, if you're immortal, your life never ends and you can just say you'll do something you want to and never find the time, where as if your mortal, then you make time to do things and you don't miss out" I answered.

"Very good..." Pein said, nodding. Kakuzu also nodded.

"We could sell you ideas in a book!" Kakuzu said to himself.

"Uhhh...." I trailed off. I turned as I heard a noise behind me to see Mei and Tobi playing with Poke'mon cards. Baka's...

-Yuki's pov-

Once my leg was bandaged, I sat up and smiled happily. I walked over to my window and looked at the tree branch that was about 10-15 feet from it. I opened the window and felt an arm wrap around me.

"Itachi, let go!!!" I whined.

"You're untrained... you'll get yourself killed." Itachi sighed.

"I'm perfectly trained!" I shot back and jumped out of his grasp. I then jumped out of my window and flew towards the branch. My hands clamped on the branch and I swung up and landed on top of it. I smirked at him, then lost my balance and fell. ( =.=U ain't i just so smart?) I yelped as I fell towards the ground. I gasped as something caught my ankle. I looked up to see Itachi smirking at me and holding my ankle.

"I told you so..." he said, helping me up. I glared at him, then sighed.

"So, what do you think is wrong with your jutsu?" I asked as he helped my back inside my window.

"Maybe because we're in a entirely different place." he stated.

"Well, good luck with it. I'm really gonna miss you guys when you leave..." I stated, looking at the carpet.

"I'm sure everyone will miss you too." Itachi stated as he left my room. Once he was gone, I grasped my hair and mentally screamed. I grabbed my black acoustic guitar, ran down to the campfire, and smiled as I saw everyone still there.

"Hey people! I have awesome news!" I announced.

"Well, what is it?" Pein asked with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

"I have a theme song for you guys!" I announced.

"Really? Well, let's here it, un!" Deidara cheered.

"Ahem! Here we go!" I stated and strummed my guitar.

(Kin speaks in brackets!)

"Congratulations Bub

You've joined the club and ev'rybody here agrees

We got the finest blend of nearly honest men

Welcome to the forty thieves

A fraternity of thugs that you can trust

There's no thing up our eighty sleeves

Got lots a grub to share

Pull up on easy chair

Welcome to the forty thieves

Now you get to lie and cheat

Never have to brush your teeth

But we always aim to please

Care for one another, you'll never miss your mother

(Oh, I love you guys!)

Scheming up a scam out on the land

Takin' whatever we please

And if you like to lurk, you're gonna love this work

Welcome to the forty thieves

Welcome to the forty thieves

Together we're the perfect team (awww)

Larceny is in the genes (awww)

Dare to share the family dream (aww)

(Live a life of leisure, counting all your treasure)

As an honorary member of the gang

That no one alive ever leaves

Ya gotta snatch and sneak or else your future's bleak

We got a life time contract that you're bound to keep

Ya wanna save your skin, you'd better fit right in

Wel, Wel, Welcome to the

Wel, Wel, Welcome to the forty thieves"

I finished, and as I strummed my guitar, I looked up at the Akatsuki. "What do you think?"

"I like it! It fits us!" Konan announced with a smile.

"I agree" Pein stated with a light smirk. I nodded, and we all hung out outside till it was time for bed.

-Kin's pov-

I yawned as I woke up, cuddled in my—ahem—YUKI'S nice, warm guest bed. I slowly opened my eyes and glanced at the alarm clock to see that it read 7:00 am. I groaned lightly and pulled the blanket off.

"WHY is this house so cold?" I asked myself, then shook it off and left to take a shower. Once my nice, extremely hot shower was over, I left the room and grabbed my clothes for today. I almost screamed as I came across a neon purple mini skirt. I clapped a hand over my mouth and threw the horrid thing across the room, where it hit the wall and slid to the ground. "Why, how, when?!" I cried, almost freaking out. "Oh yeah... Hana got it for me as a b-day gift two years ago... I hate her..." I grumbled before returning to my dresser full of clothes. I put on a blue and white striped shirt and a pair of blue jeans, then brushed my auburn hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I sighed and headed out of my room. I walked down the hall to Yuki's room and knocked on her door. I heard a loud groan and scoffed lightly. Yuki was DEFINATELY NOT a morning person. I knocked again and heard a loud "WHAT!" from Yuki.

"Can I come in?" I asked through the wooden door.

"Sure... not like I was sleeping or anything!" Yuki shouted back. I smiled a cheesy grin and turned the doorknob, only to find it locked.

"Uhh... it's locked!" I called and heard Yuki get up.

"Oh, for the love of- OW! Crap, my foot hurts like a mother-" She was cut of by me humming loudly. It was too early for profanities. (KIN: swearing in the morning yuki? *sigh* what am i going to do with you child... ME: hey MOM... i'm older then you so don't call me child! KIN: why not? you act like one... ME: well... that is true... at times...)

I smiled as I heard the lock click, and saw Yuki back on her bed with a book in her hands. Upon closer inspection, I realized said book had a sharingan on the cover.

"What are you reading?" I asked, staring at my friend. She glanced up at me and sighed over-dramatically.

"Itachi Uchiha owner's manual..." she stated boredly. I laughed and smiled brightly.

"No, seriously." I said teasingly, only to receive a patented Yuki-death-glare-that-isn't-actually-a-death-glare-but-more-of-a-warning-to-people-she-likes-glare.

"You don't believe me? Well listen to this." she paused and cleared her throat. "CONGRATULATIONS! You are now the proud owner of an UCHIHA ITACHI unit! To unlock the full potential of your very own Uchiha Prodigy, read the following guide with care, as misuse of the UCHIHA ITACHI will prove hazardous to your physical and mental health." my eyed widened and then I smirked evilly.

(yeah the itachi uchiha owners manual is on the profile of Diamond Mask i take no credit for it...)

"You, uh... got one of those for Deidara?" I asked with a smirk.

"I have one for several anime characters! I'm reading Kakashi's next! The book is disguised as a make-out paradise book!" Yuki said with a smile.

"But uhh... there should be one for Deidara in the pile..." Yuki pointed to a pile of books bigger than her dresser.

"Uh... I'll look later..." I sweat-dropped and sat beside Yuki on her bed.

"Kin, listen to this!" she began. " Name: Uchiha Itachi (will also respond to "Itachi-san", "Aniki", "Red-Eye" and "Come on baby, light my fire")." Yuki laughed wildly at this, and I laughed a little. I looked over her shoulder and read the section that said 'Your UCHIHA ITACHI comes with the following accessories'. After giving it the once over, Yuki spoke up again.

"You notice how there are no pants on this list?" she sighed lightly before muttering, "So why did my Itachi Uchiha arrive with pants?"

"Because he's NOT A ROBOT..." I answered, looking at her strangely.

"Yeah, but neither is the one in the book! He's a UNIT!" Yuki stated, standing on the bed. "Or at the very least, an android..." she trailed off.

"We should probably go get something to eat..." I said, and Yuki nodded, flinging the book onto her bed before leaving the room in her pj's. When we arrived in the kitchen Itachi, Sasori, Tobi, and Mei were there. "What are you two doing up?" I asked Mei and Tobi, surprised either of them were up by 7:30.

"Well, Tobi's a ninja, and I just couldn't sleep." Mei stated, and Tobi nodded eagerly. Yuki went over to her cupboard and grabbed a box of strawberry pocky.

"Yuki, I think you should eat something healthy for breakfast." I commented as I searched the fridge for some sort of nutritional substance.

"This is healthy!" she shouted "Look, strawberry! That's a fruit! And fruit has vitamin C, vitamin C is healthy, hello!" she said with a bright smile, and sparkles flew off of her.

"TAKE COVER!!!!" Mei screamed, and she and Tobi hit the deck.

"Oh, please, Mei! And Yuki, as for-"

THUD!

I gasped and looked to see a sparkle imbedded into the fridge door. A few landed in Itachi's eggs, which resulted in the Uchiha glaring at his food before pushing it away and standing up.

"I'm leaving..."he stated, and walked off.

"OW!" Sasori snapped as a sparkle wedged itself into his wooden arm. By the time Yuki's sparkles stopped, the kitchen looked like a sparkly disaster area.

(note: these sparkles are like golden shuriken)

"Okaaay..." I began and pointed angrily at Yuki. "You're not allowed to be gleeful any more!" I snapped and grabbed a apple from the counter. Yuki automatically dimmed down into a relaxed mode. I sighed exasperatedly as I pulled a sharp sparkle from the apple. I bit into it and glared at Yuki.

"What?" she asked me, rubbing the back of her head.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea!"

I hit the floor to avoid the sparkles of doom that were, once again, flying off Yuki.

"Okay, stop it!" I cried, and Yuki laughed evilly.

"NEVER!" she cried. I sighed and army crawled out of the danger zone. I stood up, drew in a deep breath, and watched as Pein came over and began to walk into the kitchen.

"Don't go in there, man! She'll kill you!" I looked down to see Mei rocking in a nearby corner.

"Oh, please..." the leader muttered.

"She's telling the truth! Don't go in!" I warned, grabbing his arm. He rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"HI AL!" I heard Yuki yell with a weird laugh.

"Al? I muttered.

"AKATSUKI LEADER!!! AL!!! GET IT KIN?" she asked from the kitchen.

"AH! What the hell are you doing?!?" the leader screamed as he ran from the kitchen. Later, after sparkles had stopped flying from the kitchen, I crept in slowly. I watched as Yuki tried to stab open a JELLO cup with a sparkle, but fail horribly. Hmmm.... now that I think about it, the only thing she was doing right was her (patented) "damn you JELLO cup!" glare... (now available in Canada!)

"EASY TO OPEN MY ASS!" she snapped, abusing the caps lock button again.

"Yuki!" I snapped, "What have I told you about abusing your caps lock button?!"

"What would you like me to do?!?! Speak in binary?!? Because I can! You better believe I can!" she snapped, "01000111 01000001 01001000 00100001 00100000 01100101 01100001 01110011 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101111 01110000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01001010 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01110101 01110000 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110011 01110011 00100001" she gasped, taking in a deep breath. I stared at her, wide eyed.

"Yeah! That's right! I'm awesome!" she yelled, jabbing the air with her sparkle.

(by the way if your wondering what the binary above means, it means "GAH! easy to open JELLO cup my ass!" yeah i know what it means! and i didn't make it up! Nope that's true binary... kin you can ask me about it at school...)

I slowly backed away from my friend, who I was certain was crazy.

-yuki's pov-

I glared at my JELLO cup and began to stab it with the fork from Itachi's plate of eggs. (KIN: I'm sorry, but how is a fork going to do a better job than your shuriken-sparkles-of-doom?? YUKI: Occam's Razor, that's how.)

"01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00111111 00100001" I snapped at the JELLO cup (translation: what the hell is wrong with you?!) I continued to stab the JELLO cup till someone came in. The jello was swiped away from me, and I saw Itachi easily peel off the top.

"Happy?" he asked, slightly annoyed. I nodded and smiled. "Will you be quiet now?" I nodded again and hugged the unsuspecting Uchiha.

-Kin's pov-

I was sitting in the living room, watching Bleach, when Itachi walked in.

"Can you give me a hand?" he asked, and pointed to Yuki, who was currently clinging to his side. I shook my head 'no' and he sighed, and walked up stairs towards his room.

"Very well handled, un." Deidara said, walking over and dropping down onto the sofa next to me. I grinned at him in greeting.

"So, what's up today?" he asked, smiling back and wrapping an arm around me.

"Well, I'm going to help out at my old teacher's art class..." I started, and Deidara's eyes lit up.

"Can I come, un?!" he asked brightly. I shook my head 'no' and he whined, "please? I'll be good! un."

I gasped as I looked over and saw chibi-Deidara with cat ears and tail, clinging to my arm.

"Fine..." I muttered with a groan, flinging an arm over my eyes dramatically.

"Yay! un!" he cried happily, throwing his hands up.

I slowly stood, and he followed me upstairs where I found Itachi walking into his room, with Yuki still around his waist.

"Yuki, I'm going out, can I borrow the truck?" I asked, staring at the overly happy girl with a raised eyebrow.

"You can do anything you'd like... I have jello..." she said dreamily, and Itachi looked at her.

"Shouldn't you got eat it before someone else does?" he asked. Yuki shot up and ran to the kitchen to save her jello from the clutches of possible thieves.

OK! Sorry it took so long to update! Blame Kin.

Kin: sorry that I HAVE A LIFE.

Me: *sigh* me too

Kin: =.= *glare*

Well hopefully the next up date will be up soon! Again sorry for the wait and please Review!


End file.
